Freddy Jay Francis
Freddy Jay Francis (aka Fredrick James Francis, Fred Francis) (born July 13, 1982) is the owner of Vixenz Wrestling Federation. He's an Eastern Iowa native, who began doing CAW Leagues in 2004 with NGW. He is one of the few CAW League Veterans, who kept entertaining the fans with CAW action. His first months of doing NGW inspired CAW-D owner and friend, Blackbohnster, to ask him to commentate his league. Fred commentated for a few seasons, while working with his own. Fred had history of controversial actions, in the early years, and has learned from them. He had a friend, Isaac H., who helped him along the way, and getting through tough times in real life. NGW eventually ended in 2009, during its year-long hiatus, because working with 2 brands becomes stressful. Isaac told Fred that the Vixenz brand of NGW had more potential than the guys' brand, so Fred took that advice and went in the direction of VWF, in 2011. Isaac returned to commentate VWF, when Fred offered him the chance to come back to commentate. When Isaac passed away on February 17, 2012, Fred never knew what happened until 3 weeks later, when a reply on the VWF facebook page stated that Isaac died. This was the reason why after 19 episodes, VWF was on hiatus for a few weeks. Fred did the right thing for Isaac by doing a 10-bell salute on the following episode, and honoring him at the first VixenMania by inducting him into the CAW Hall of Fame, with the help of Isaac's own CCW Alumni, Amanda and Scarlet Spider. Since then, Fred wanted to continue to do CAW wrestling for as long as he can do it. He has an extensive collection of wrestling games that he uses for his shows. The most noticable was with NGW, using more than 2 games to cover many storylines. To this day, he continuously buys every WWE game on the day it is released, to continue his legacy of CAW shows. Capturing Devices Fred uses an array of capture devices to make his shows, thoughout the years. As years went by, so did the devices. Here's the list of capture devices he used, in chronoligical order from earliest, to latest: *Hauppauge Win-TV *DVD Recorder *DVD Recorder w/ Harddrive *Hauppauge HD PVR 1212 *Hauppauge HD PVR Gaming Edition *Elgato Game Capture HD * Elgato Game Capture HD60 Editing Programs These programs are what Fred used to make his shows: *Adobe Photoshop *Adobe Illustrator *Adobe Audition *Adobe Premiere Pro *Cinema 4D Wrestling Games Fred has many wrestling games, many used in his CAW League, NGW. *WWE Day of Reckoning (Gamecube) *WWE Day of Reckoning 2 (GameCube) *WWE Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth (PS2) *WWE Smackdown: Here Comes The Pain (PS2) *WWE Smackdown vs Raw (PS2) *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006 (PS2) *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 (PS2) *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 (PS2) *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 (PS2) *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2010 (Xbox 360) *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011 (Xbox 360) *WWE '12 (Xbox 360) *WWE '13 (Xbox 360) *WWE 2K14 (Xbox 360) * WWE 2K15 (preordered - PS4) Category:VWF Staff